


Banjaxed

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mouthplay, Pirate Junkrat, Pirates, Revised Version, Sharkbait Roadhog, implied vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Captain Jamison Fawkes is washed up on the shore of a pirate town and meets a strange man who is a lot bigger than he seems.





	Banjaxed

**Author's Note:**

> I was kindly told that the last version of this was a little insensitive to Maori culture and I'm still really sorry about that! Thank you for letting me know though. Me and the person who commissioned it came up with a way to make it better without having to completely rewrite it. So here it is, enjoy!

Captain Jamison Fawkes gasped and coughed, his lungs sporting the telltale burn of seawater inhalation, choking a little. He wondered how long he'd been out, feeling the sun burning his back crimson. It was evening when his ship was blasted into splinters by a massive man o’ war and he was sure he was the only survivor. Sand crusted his scalp and eyes, especially beneath his eyepatch, and he blinked, heaving himself to sit, limbs shaking. He couldn't stand if he wanted to, his peg leg gone entirely, his other leg sporting a deep laceration, scabbed over but still painful. 

“Well, shit.”

He wondered what to do next as the throb of a dehydration headache bored at the back of his skull, needing to get out of the sun. There were cliffs a quarter mile up the beach but there was no way he was walking that. As he scanned the horizon, he suddenly spotted a man in the distance, a little way down the beach. He looked like a pirate, dark skin, nautical clothes and tattoos, a strange mask covering his face. If he were among fellow pirates, he'd find it easy to gain their favour. Jamison raised an arm over his head, waving to the man, calling out a greeting as loud as he could, voice cracking. The man didn't even notice him which Jamie thought was odd. He just kept collecting shellfish, seemingly unaware of the stranded pirate. 

Jamison wondered if the man was deaf and quickly fetched a mirror from his pocket, finding the angle of the sun and shining it in his direction. The man looked toward the shining, beginning to walk closer. He was a little taller than Jamie first thought as he approached. A lot bigger. The sand beneath Jamie began to quiver with each of the man’s footfalls and he soon realised that the man was very very far away. 

Trembles wracked Jamie and he tried to claw himself away through the sand, screaming and yelling as his thin body was thrown up in the air with every quake, dropping down painfully. The final footstep blocked his way with a colossal boot the size of a sloop from end to end. Then there was stillness and Jamison hardly dare breathe, his heart hammering in his throat, feeling as though he would pass out at any second with fear. 

After a moment, Jamison took a deep breath, rolling onto his back in one swift movement, figuring if this monster wanted him to look at it before he got crushed underfoot, he’d rather not prolong the experience. He screamed out as he saw the bulk of the giant above him, tree trunk legs rising toward the sky. The mask was barely visible over the curvature of the giant’s colossal belly, heaving with deep, audible breaths. There was a pause and the giant seemed to consider Jamie, not sure whether to touch him or not. 

Jamie, taking advantage of the moment of calm, clasped his hand to his hook, tears washing sand from his eye. He uttered out pleas in every language he knew, trying to sound coherent. “Please! I-I don't know if you understand any of this, sir, but I'm hurt! I need medical attention!” 

A thundering voice caused him to cry out, clasping his hands over his ears. The man’s dialect was gruff and strange, not anything Jamison could understand, sounding like an amalgamation of French, Spanish and Portuguese that didn't make any sense, probably due to the conquering forces from Europe adding to the language. As the man crouched, he tried to scramble backwards, almost sure he would sit on him. But the giant knelt, a hand as wide as a pier cupping behind Jamie with a thump that winded him slightly. That mask, a shark skin fashioned into an accessory, it added to the situation, causing chills to claw up Jamison’s spine.  
“Sir, I…please, I need water…and food! Even if you're to eat me or crush me, at least allow me to die on a full stomach!” The pirate begged, the giant staying still and silent, simply watching as he cried for his life. Thinking he probably couldn't understand, Jamie mimed out every word with wide gestures, enunciating clearly. “I NEED WATER, FOOD AND MY LEG IS HURT!”

The giant didn't seem to like being shouted at as he grunted in his tongue, fingers closing around Jamison, lifting him high into the air, the poor pirate screaming and wriggling, trying to pry himself from fingers three times the size of his torso. He tried to stick his hook into his skin, finding the callouses were far too thick, soon realising that he had no chance. If this giant was to kill him, he couldn't do anything. 

The island itself seemingly held the same affliction as this giant, a damselfly the size of an ostrich buzzing past, making Jamie yelp and hide in the meaty fist that held him captive. The trees, the rocks, everything was in proportion. As the giant stepped out into the village, Jamison realised he was the odd one here. Every man, woman and child were colossal in height, and as they spotted him in the giant’s hand, they smiled, as though many humans had been on the island. Children made faces and waved at him, something he found rather endearing, and he almost forgot the fear clenched in his stomach. It seemed like a pirate port town, the sounds of shanties and the smell of rum familiar to him but all too strange to give him comfort. 

As the giant walked into a building, the cool of the shade made Jamison sigh with relief, eyes rolling closed for a moment. Before long, the giant had placed him on a soft folded cloth. Then, he collected some fresh water in a bowl, setting the cool liquid on the table. Jamie practically threw himself into the water, tearing his clothes off and throwing them onto the table. He let the cool water soothe his sunburn, washing the sand from his various crevices and taking deep, gulping drinks of it, floating on his front. He washed his hair, making sure his long, blond locks were free of sand.  
“Ohh, that's so much better. Hope you're not making soup with me, big guy.” Jamie laughed, the unease in his gut dulled by his relief as he sat in the bowl. 

The giant sat down with a thump that sloshed the water, Jamie clinging to the rim of the bowl. “So, uh… Do you have a name?” He asked, getting silence back. “Name! Uh…” He gestured to himself. “Jamison!” Then gestured to the giant. 

“Mako.” The beast rumbled, understanding him. 

“Mako? That's a cool name! Like your shark! Hope there aren't any of those guys swimming around out there!” Jamie snickered and tried to pull himself from the bowl, hard with one injured leg. Mako pinched his waist between his fingers, lifting him up high, setting him on a cloth. Jamie watched as those huge fingers arched and bent around him, applying salve to his leg, soothing it instantly. “Wow! Thanks mate, that already feels better. Just wish I'd brought my spare peg now.”

Mako washed his clothes in the bowl and Jamie began to feel pampered, sighing happily. “Could I have some food?” He asked, signing along with his words. The giant shook his head and Jamie frowned a little but nodded. “Okay, that's fine, mate. No worries.” Although he was hungry, he didn't want to make Mako angry with him. 

He suddenly started as another giant entered the hut, thin with an unshaven beard and an eyepatch, looking from Jamie to Mako with a smile, speaking in that language that Jamie couldn't work out.  
The new giant crouched by the table, tilting his head. “Ah… English?” The giant asked. 

Mako nodded. “Yeah, he speaks English.”

Jamison’s mouth fell agape and he looked up at Mako. “You… YOU SPEAK ENGLISH!?“

“Mhm.”

“WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?” Jamie shouted, clenching his fist in annoyance. 

Mako snorted. “Because it was funny.”

Before Jamie could reply about the absurdity of that, the new giant looked at Mako, saying something in his tongue before looking to Jamie. “Small people are good luck to us. If you come to the town square with Mako, we can have a party to celebrate.”

Jamison blinked a little, looking between them. “M…Me? But I'm just a sailor. Not even a good one. Why am I good luck?”

Mako leant on the table, looking down at him. “We’re strong and you're not. You're intelligent and innovative.”

Jamie rubbed his neck. “I guess that makes sense…” He still felt a little nervous as Mako lifted him, standing and carrying him outside. It seemed as though the entire town had come to see Jamison, and Mako held him high, not really needing to since he was the tallest giant there. Everyone was happy, all cheering and laughing and dancing as Mako carried Jamie up the hill, toward a large brick building, presumably the meeting place of the whole town. 

There was a small bed of cloth on a raised table in the centre of the large room which Mako laid Jamie on. A few giantesses crowded around the pirate, smiling as they inspected him, wearing corsets that showed off their figures. Jamie wondered if they were prostitutes. Soon, a platter of tiny foods were brought out for him, set down on his bed and he sat up, grinning and beginning to eat. The women fussed over him as he ate, lithe fingers washing him and rubbing fragrant oils into his skin, making him feel fantastic.  
“This is great!” He smiled up at Mako, licking his lips. “So, if you've had more humans here, where are they all? I wouldn’t want to leave. A pirate town where I'm pampered like this is heaven.”

Mako seemed stuck for an answer but soon shook his head. “Complicated.” He finally said, arms folded. “So where are you from?” 

Jamie chewed his food, wiping his mouth on his wrist. “I was sent to Australia with a bunch of other prisoners when I was just a kid. Escaped with a big pirate one day and I've been on the sea ever since! Got me a ship. It's gone now though…”

Nodding, Mako looked around. “What do you need to be a real pirate? One that sails around the seas?” Mako asked, whispering. 

Jamie wondered why he wanted to be quiet about it but leant closer regardless. “A ship, a hate for the King and a love for gold. Why, thinking of being a sailor?” 

“Yeah. Been here all my life. Would like to see all the other tiny men.” 

Jamie grinned. “Well, my crew are dead but I'd love to rebuild if you'd be willing to be my first mate. Not sure how you'd fit in a ship though.”

Mako snorted. “I've got a boat. Would that do?” 

Before Jamie could reply, a man approached, smiling at the human. “I trust you're happy?” 

Grinning, Jamie nodded. “Yes, sir! I feel really good! The food here is delicious, I don't want to leave!”

The man, seemingly the mayor of the town, looked pleased. “Oh, don't worry, you won't be leaving. Make sure to eat your fill! The party starts soon.” He smiled at him and left Jamie with Mako once more. 

Jamie rubbed his stubble, humming, thinking that was strangely ominous. Probably just the language barrier. “What goes on in this celebration?” He asked Mako. “Are you involved?” 

Mako nodded. “I can't tell you much. But I found you, I'm part of it. And it's something to do with me becoming the new innovator of the town.”

Jamie frowned as he watched the town fill up the hall, giant pirates of all kinds looking at them expectantly. “What's gonna happen to me?” 

Laying his hand beside Jamie, he looked at him intensely. “I need you to trust me.” He said firmly. “Okay?”

Jamie nodded and bit his lip, very worried now. “Okay…”

As the mayor held up his hands to settle the excited talking, he spoke to the town. “Now, you all know by now that Mako found a human. And, hopefully after eating him, he’ll have the inspiration to create something wonderful for us!”

Jamie felt his blood run cold, his eyes wide, his body trembling violently. “FUCKING WHAT!?” Before he could move, Mako wrapped his fingers around him, lifting him up. “You can't EAT me! Please, Mako, please! We're friends!” 

Mako huffed. “Trust me.” Was all he said before lifting his mask. His face was terrifyingly awful, a gnarled mass of scars and tusks. Thick nose, thick lips, thick eyebrows, piercing eyes that seemed small compared to the bulk of his face. Okay, his first thought was wrong. Mako was extremely beautiful. 

Jamie realised he had no choice but to go along with Mako’s plan, holding his breath hard so he didn't scream, skin prickling with terror. As Mako opened his mouth, Jamie nearly fainted, seeing the deep depths of his throat, tongue and teeth and lips framing it, strands of thick saliva connecting them before breaking and trickling back. It made him wonder how many countless people had lost their lives for some bid at granting the consumer more intelligence. 

Mako was very gentle with Jamie, sliding him onto his cupped tongue, the flesh hot and slick, getting progressively wetter as Mako salivated. Jamie realised the scented oils rubbed on him weren't for his benefit. Closing his jaws with a soft click, Mako roughly pinned Jamie to the roof of his mouth, suddenly seeming to realise how good he tasted. Screaming, the pirate was suckled on, his limbs pushed this way and that as Mako got all the taste from his body. He tilted his head right back, swallowing a glob of saliva as thickly as possible. Jamison realised what Mako was doing and stayed still and silent as he heard cheering. Mako tucked him into his cheek, pulling on his mask and making sure Jamie wasn't anywhere close to his sharp teeth. 

It was half an hour when Mako was able to slip away from the party but Jamie thought it was at least a month, pinned between a wall of flesh and a row of molars. When Mako spat him into his palm, Jamie cringed, wiping saliva from his eyes. “Fuck me...I feel sorry for the buggers that don't get you finding them.”  
Mako nodded, setting Jamie on the table, beginning to collect some of his things. “Hey, what you doing, mate? Packing?” 

“Yeah. I need to leave here. Thought I could take you home.” He looked at Jamie with a slight smirk. 

Jamie tilted his head. “You really wanna come with me?” He asked as he used the old bowl of water on the table to wash himself of saliva, grimacing slightly. 

“I really do. Anything is better than this place.” He grunted. “Besides, nobody really likes me here. Might make some friends out there.”

Jamie smiled as he dried himself, scraping his hair off his face. “I'm your friend!” He chirped up at him. 

Mako lifted Jamie up, setting him on his shoulder. He picked up his bag of belongings and supplies and gave his house one more look before stepping over the threshold for the last time.  
“And I'm your friend too.”

oOo

Mako's boat was colossal, longer than two massive warships end to end. He seemed to have no trouble sailing it, as though it were an extension of his body, floating away from the island. He let his hair down and pulled off his mask when the wind held steady to wipe sweat from his brow, glancing at Jamie as he scanned the horizon with a wide grin. He used seawater to splash his face, keeping it cool in the glaring sun. 

“Y’know, for a second then, I thought I'd never get to sail again!” Jamie beamed up at Mako from his shoulder. “I feel so at home when at sea.” He reached for the long, silver hair that sat over Mako's shoulder, stroking it. It was soft and smelled of rum and smoke, and Jamie climbed inside it, surrounding himself with his hair like a cocoon. 

Mako didn't turn his head, not wanting to hurt Jamie at all. “I hope I'll impress your friends. And get you treasure.” Mako smiled as he set Jamie on his knee, smiling at him and slipping his mask on again. 

The dead shark stared at Jamie with emotionless eyes and Jamie shuddered, smiling. “Aw, mate, you are my treasure!”

Mako laughed and coughed, adjusting the position of the sail as the wind changed. “So, what's the best way to start?” 

“Well, first we need to make you a black flag! Something to instill fear into the hearts of your enemies!” Jamie laughed. “And I'll take you to build your boat bigger and get some crewmates to help!” He watched Mako feel the water current, staying on the correct course, sailing with ease.  
“You know, Mako…” Jamie smiled, relaxing on his leg. “I think together, you and I are gonna be rich.”

Mako snorted. “You know, Jamie… I think you're right.” He hummed, giving the human a gentle pat on the back as he set sail northward.


End file.
